Quiero volverme fuerte por TI
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy no soporta no tener ser tan dedil y no poder hacer nada cuando están en las misiones, por esto a decidido irse por un tiempo pero el problema es que Natsu se a despedido de ella de una forma infantil ya que siente otro tipo de cosas por su amiga (al igual que ella) que pasara después de todo ese tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

HE VUELTO BUENO DISFRUTEN

Todavía tengo ese sentimiento extraño, que reprime mi pecho la verdad es que no importa de donde lo mire, lo piense una y otra vez la respuesta siempre es la misma: siempre he sido la maga mas débil del grupo y eso me afecta de sobremanera, cuando vamos de misión siempre me tienen que proteger y lo único que hago es observar como ellos terminan el trabajo por el cual yo también debería estar luchando. Y aunque esta decisión es muy drástica la llevare a cabo cueste lo que cueste… no pienso ser una carga nuevamente.

-Lucy tengo hambre!- decía el mago de fuego mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá.

-Aye!- apoyo el gato azul

-Pues entonces prepárese algo!- decía eufórica la rubia mientras se arreglaba para ir al gremio- ya esta- sonrió mientras se observaba en su espejo de cuerpo completo.

Comenzaron el camino de regreso al gremio por las calles iluminadas por farolas, el cielo estrellado y la luna llena completaban el ambiente mágico que siempre sentía cuando se encontraba cerca del mago de fuego. Happy sobrevolaba a una distancia prudente, Natsu iba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo, y Lucy caminaba con las manos atrás de la espalda haciendo pasos bastante exagerados.

Si supiera que mañana me voy a entrenar muy lejos y por bastante tiempo que me diría?, pensó la rubia algo melancólica dejando escapar un pequeños suspiro de angustia, el pelirosado capto su exhalación de aire captando momentáneamente su atención.

Al llegar al gremio Natsu como siempre pateo la puerta y entro con su "hola a todos" pero esta vez no se encontró con un gremio normal era mas bien uno melancólico, todos observaron a quien iba detrás del mago y se encontraron con la dueña de la cabellera rubia, todos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a abrazar llorando a la maga quien solo aceptaba sus abrazos con una gotita que salía de su cien, y de paso lanzaron lejos al pobre Dragneel y a su compañero alado quienes quedaron estampado en la pared cual chicle.

-PERO QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A TODOS!- regaño mientras lanzaba fuego por la boca.

-Tu nunca lo pillas no cierto flamita?- dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Que me dijiste cerebro congelado! Quieres pelea?!- los dos juntaron frente mientras rallos azules y rojos chocaban entre si.

-Se están peleando?- pregunto Erza desde la otra punta del gremio.

-No!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- somos los mejores amigo no cierto natsu?- pregunto el alquimista de hielo mientras se abrazaban por los hombros- A-aye!

-Lucy por que tienes que irte?- pregunto una pequeña chica con pelo azul.

-Lo siento mucho Levy-chan pero tengo que hacerlo- la rubia miro con los ojos llorosos hacia donde se encontraban sus hasta ahora compañeros de equipo- Levy?- llamo la atención de su amiga quien se limpio las lagrimas para luego prestar atención- vez eso de allá?- apunto a sus compañeros.

-Si, son tus compañeros de equipo, Natsu, Gr- fue cortada por la maga estelar quien coloco una mano sobre su hombro para que la mirara.

-Quizás si vez la parte técnica así sea pero… ellos son el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail- bajo la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño y volvió a hablar casi en un susurro- pero yo estoy en ese equipo sin merecerlo, no ayudo cuando vamos de misión en realidad solo estorbo, y deseo con todo mi corazón poder ser útil para las personas mas importantes para mi-Una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos-creo que me iré a casa, mañana tengo un largo viaje que hacer.

-pero adonde te vas?- pregunto Mirajane quien acababa de llegar, Lucy le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que interpretaron como un "no te puedo decir"- ya veo, espero que te valla bien tienes que mandar cartas.

-Claro!- dijo mas alegre la Heartfillia.

Pov Lucy

No puedo creer que de verdad lo estoy haciendo, me estoy alejando de las únicas personas que amo con el corazón y porque? Para tener mas poder y no sentirme inferior en comparación, que desgraciada me siento. Ojala lo entiendan mejor de lo que lo entiendo yo, de verdad me destrozaría que me fuera enojada con alguien sobre todo con él.

Pov Normal

Natsu caminaba distraído por las calles de magnolia cuando se percato a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos, se encontraba frente a la casa de su amiga rubia. Desde hace rato que se sentía incomodo como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, y cuando nadie le quiso decir por qué lloraban por Lucy, diciéndole "todavía no se da cuenta" o "pobre natsu la va a perder", e incluso "natsu eres un idiota como no te das cuenta!". De verdad que al pobre chico le estaba afectando el pensar tanto, así que en vez de atormentar mentalmente pensando en que podría ser, se lo preguntaría directamente a Lucy.

Entro por la ventana como siempre y lo que lo sorprendió fue encontrar la casa casi bacía, con un sin numero de cajas con objetos dentro. Sobre el sofá se encontraban dos grandes maletas con la tapa abierta llenas de ropa de su amiga. La Heartfillia se encontraba durmiendo en su cama con el seño fruncido como si tuviera una pesadilla. Sin entender un carajo por que estaba guardando todas sus cosas, se acercó a su amiga quien se movió incomoda en su lugar, movía los labios articulando palabras que no llegaron a salir nunca.

-LUCY!- grito Natsu despertando a su manera a la maga estelar. Lucy se despertó exaltada y cayó cual saco de papas en el suelo, miro hacia todas direcciones encontrándose con su escandaloso amigo que la miraba bastante confundido.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?- pregunto exaltando a la rubia que miro hacia un lado evitando su mirada- Lucy respóndeme que es lo que esta pasando- una lagrima cayo por el rostro oscurecido de la rubia.

-No esta pasando nada- contesto evitando romper a llorar.

-Eso no es cierto, todo el mundo evita contestar mi pregunta tu eres la única que me tiene que responder- el pelirosado dio un paso tratando de acercarse a su amiga, pero esta dio una seña para que no avanzara. Con el dorso de la mano limpio las lagrimas que habían logrado caer.

-Natsu… me voy.

Pov Natsu

-Natsu… me voy- respondió aun sin mirarme.

Como es que se va adonde, porque?, sin mi?. No entiendo nada, ella no se puede ir sin mi, somos amigos, compañeros no puede hacer esto!. Gray se va a enojar y Erza va a estar insoportable… yo te voy a extrañar no te puedes ir Lucy.

-NO!- esa palabra salió de mi boca sin permiso- NO TE PUEDES IR- Lucy comenzó a temblar, llevo sus manos hacia su cara y los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse partiéndome el corazón.

-lo siento- dijo en un susurro entrecortado por las lágrimas- pero tengo que irme-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO TIENES QUE IRTE NO HAY RAZON PARA QUE LO HAGAS!- me acerque y tome entre mis manos sus hombros, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, la zarandee. Sin darme cuenta la desesperación se había apoderado de mi y aunque justificaba mi consternación con estupideces sabia muy bien el porque estaba tan enojado.

-Lucy me empujo y con un gran grito me dijo-SI TENGO NATSU Y NO HAY NADA QUE ME HAGA CAMBIAR DE OPINION- sus ojos nunca antes me habían mostrado tanta tristeza como en ese momento pero la rabia me tenía entre sus garras completamente dominado.

-PUES ENTONCES ANDATE NO ME IMPORTA!- no puedo creer que se valla pero ya no me importa, que se valla si quiere… no la extrañare, me importa muy poco.

Lucy había parado de llorar para ser substituido por una cara de profundo dolor, se dejo caer sobre su cama pero sin dejar de mirarme. Camine hacia la ventana pero cuando ya había saltado escuche hablar a la rubia.

-Natsu… te- no pude terminar de escuchar la frase, pero tampoco es como si me importara, ella se va a ir y no me importa que le pase.

-Vamos Natsu no seas terco tienes que despedirte de Lucy, no sabes cuando va volver- intentaba convencer inútilmente Mirajane, pero el mago de fuego estaba cruzado de brazos negándose como un niño a ir.

-No hay caso, deja de intentar convencerlo de todas formas no lo va a hacer- hablo el pelinegro- cuando a Natsu se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay nadie que se la saque.

-Yo lo voy a obligar a ir- hablo Erza con aire maligno, a todos le corrió una gotita de sudor.

-Erza no hay necesidad que lo hagas- se escucho una voz femenina.

Pov Lucy

-Lucy!- grito Levy atravesando el gremio completo y lanzándose sobre su amiga.

El abrazo con Levy no duro demasiado pues me sentía algo incomoda, pero al pararme y dirigir la mirada hacia mis ex compañeros de equipo pude encontrar esa mirada fría que tanto temía encontrar. Fruncía el seño y su mirada penetraba la mía, se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa con lo brazos cruzados. Me despedí de todos menos de él… por la única razón de que me dolía ver como de verdad me estaba odiando.

Agarre mis maletas y camine hacia la estación de trenes. Sé que cualquier persona que me mirara pensaría que estaban viendo un alma en pena, ya que mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo, arrastraba los pies con pesadez y juraría que se formo una aura negra a mi alrededor. Me senté en el último vagón bastante ida de mí pensando en solo una cosa… Natsu.

Mire por la ventana justo en el momento en que el tren comenzó a avanzar y pude divisar a lo lejos el imponente gremio. Susurre un "adiós Natsu nos vemos pronto" para calmar un poco mi dolor lo cual no funciono. Creo que haberle dicho que lo amo no basto, o quizás nunca pensó en mi como algo mas que amigos-suspiros no paraban de salir de mi boca una y otra vez. El viaje de dos días estuvo lleno suspiros, pensamientos tristes y mucha angustia.

A pesar de a ver hecho esto por mi propio bien y haberme dicho a mi misma que no lloraría por haberme ido, no lo logre y por esa misma razón vine acá, para poder por lo menos una vez en la vida cumplir aunque sea un de mis promesas, sin embargo eso allá costado que natsu comenzara a odiarme. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

Después de parar de llorar a duras penas, una voz salió de los parlantes anunciando la llegada a la estación de trenes "Sheitilia", con renovadas energías baje y mi boca se quedo abierta por más de un minuto. Me encontraba frente a una estación vieja y pequeña hecha de madera que se podría a un paso impresionante por la nieve, detrás se encontraba una cadena de montañas llenas de nieve hasta abajo, alrededor solo había una cosa: nieve de más de un metro de profundidad. El viento soplaba fuerte y helado, mi falda se levanto causando que todo mi cuerpo se moviera en temblores.

Solo tres pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, el primero era: a donde carajo estoy, el segundo: Maestro quiero matarlo! Y el último fue: mi ropa no me servirá. Estaba en eso cuando unos pasos llamaron mi atención, se trataba de un chico alto de pelo blanco alborotado, ojos color zafiro que resaltaban pues su ropa consistía en botas gruesas, un bolso cruzado, pantalones cargo metidos en las botas, una chaqueta gruesa y larga con una especie de pelaje a las orillas, pero el hecho de que resaltaran sus ojos era que todo en él era blanco incluso su piel era un tono casi blanco.

-Lucy?- pregunto con una voz varonil.

-¿?-fue mi única respuesta. El chico se acercó y se inclino en forma de saludo.

-Hola soy Hiroto, vienes de Fairy Tail por lo que veo- apunto hacia mi mano donde se encontraba la rosada marca.

-S-si… por que sabes quien soy?- pregunte algo confundida. Wow que lindo es… se parece a Natsu versión blanca?, no imposible estoy alucinando

-Makarov no te dijo nada no cierto?- respondió con otra pregunta mientras tomaba mis maletas.

-Nop… y por eso quiero matarlo- levante un puño imaginando al viejito pequeño sentado enzima de la barra con las piernas cruzadas y un jarrón de cerveza en una mano- me voy a morir de frio aquí!- dos exagerados chorritos de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos causando la risa de mi acompañante.

- Que graciosa eres- se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar seguir riendo- bueno es hora de irnos-anuncio mientras sacaba una llave color plateada- Puerta del Pegaso ábrete!- Un gran caballo alado apareció, su pelaje brillante y de color negro resaltaban entre tanto blanco, rápidamente caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de un espíritu estelar.

-… espera tu- fui cortado por su sonrisa que rápidamente respondió a mi pregunta aun no realizada. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que ocupara la misma magia que yo aparte de Ángel, esto es increíble… estoy tan emocionada! Me volveré muy fuerte en poco tiempo y volveré para no ser una carga para ti Natsu.

Al subirme al pegaso negro tuve que abrazarme de la cintura de Hiroto ya que me estaba muriendo del miedo, comencé a sudar frio pero él me distrajo con su relato de donde vivían y quienes eran.

-Nosotros vivimos entre las montañas en una especie de templo pero no es tan así, Yuki es nuestra maestra ella te enseñara la forma de sacar mayor provecho de tu poder mágico y de tus espíritus estelares… pero lo ara de una manera especial- si no hubiera sido por que estaba atrás de él juraría que vi una mueca de dolor en su cara.

El corcel aterrizo en una pampa libre de nieve, mas bien pareciera que la habían sacado con una pala, pobre de la persona que tubo que hacer esto, pensé. Frente a nosotros se encontraban dos columnas de piedra con un techo que se juntaba con parte de un risco, subimos una escalera no muy larga y pude visualizar a una mujer joven de pelo color ceniza y ojos del mismo color que me observaba con atención, vestía una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo cubriendo sus pies, las mangas resguardaban por completo sus manos y al igual que la vestimenta de Hiroto toda su ropa tenia terminaciones en una especie de pelaje peludo.

-Hola Lucy un gusto conocerte- hablo casi en un susurro amigable.

-H-hola- conteste más que consternada por la belleza de la mujer. Ella será Yuki?... pensé

-Si esa soy yo- mostro una leve sonrisa. Un signo de interrogación apareció en mi frente y me di cuenta de que me había leído la mente- no descuida no leo mentes solo que tu cara es como un libro abierto- me mostro otra de sus sonrisas acogedoras.

-Se parece a Mirajane- pensé.

En el gremio:

-are? Juraría que escuche alguien decir mi nombre- hablo la peliblanca- Maestro dígame a donde se fue Lucy.

La peliblanca intento sacar provecho del pobre estado del viejito ya que tenia encima barias jarrones de cerveza, pero a la sola mención de la rubia medio gremio se acercó a escuchar la conversación "privada". Su ex equipo estaba algo decaído sobre todo Happy que extrañaba abrazar a la rubia.(ustedes saben porque), Gray estaba algo ido pero no demasiado mas bien estaba preocupado por su amigo el dragón de fuego, Erza estaba bastante mas sensible de lo normal, ya no podían ni siquiera acercase a ella o … alguien mas iría a parar al hospital y Natsu el pobre estaba sumido en una desesperación/enojo no le podían tocar el tema o incineraba todo a cincuenta metros a la redonda, pero su mirada no mostraba enojo si no mas bien mucha tristeza. Pero esta vez no se podría escapar de oír la conversación ya que Erza pauso una pelea y termino en una llave al cuello donde no se podía mover.

-hi hi hi- rio el maestro mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza- la recomendé con una vieja amiga llamada Yuki, vive en las montañas nevada, a dos días hacia el oeste de magnolia- todos ladearon la cabeza sin comprender.

-Porque?!- pregunto Cana limpiándose el resto de licor de su boca. El mago santo apunto hacia Gray- ah?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-HI hi hi es que esperaba que se le pegara esa manía de exhibicionista que tiene Gray- coloco cara pervertida y un sonrojo mas pronunciado que antes se apodero de su cara.

-Aaaa… - dijeron todos imaginándosela.

Ya han pasado siete meses desde que me fui de Magnolia, todos me han mandado una carta excepto Natsu que según Gray a estado demasiado extraño, ya no es la misma persona rebosante de alegría que era antes, si no mas bien volvió a ser como antes, ahora el equipo mas fuerte ya no existe y solo hace misiones en solitario incluso dejo de lado a Happy quien no para de hablar de mi, creo que esa es la explicación de que se hayan separado.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo metida entre medio de estas montañas me costó mucho poder acostumbrarme al frio, o a levantarme a las seis de la mañana. Mi rutina consistía en primero sacar la nieve que caía cada noche y hacer una pampa libre de esta, luego tenía que invocar a tres espíritus para poder resistir cada vez mas, pero no importa los meses que lo lleve haciendo sigo terminando exhausta. Luego tenia que practicar peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hiroto quien era muy bueno en ese ámbito. Gracias a ese entrenamiento logre sacar varias técnicas nuevas, todo gracias al lema de Yuki: "escucha a tu corazón y la puerta de tu magia se abrirá"

En la oficina del maestro del gremio mas escandaloso de todo el país.

"_Makarov tu saben tan bien como yo para que haz mandado a Lucy conmigo, ya es hora de que se enfrente. Mándalo ya mismo._

_Se despide Yuki"_

-Siempre tan exigente- suspiro secándose una gota de sudor que cayo desde su frente- NATSU!- grito desde el segundo piso llamando al mata dragones que en ese momento se encontraba peleando con Gray o mas bien sacando frustraciones con el pobre mago alquimista.

Lo miro furioso por haber interrumpido la pelea, pero enseguida subió, ya que más miedo daba el maestro que el enojado. Se sentó sobre una silla mientras miraba el techo distraído, Makarov se acercó bastante serio y dijo:

-Tienes una misión…- coloco una hoja encima de la mesa que tenia en letras grandes una cantidad de dinero bastante grande- pero solo tu la puedes hacer- dicho esto se alejó del pelirosado pero antes de desaparecer dio media vuelta- sales hoy a las seis! Y es una orden- creo que exagere pensó el mago santo.

-tch- resoplo el mago de fuego, camino hacia la salida bastante frustrado y enojado- maldita sea no me quiero subir a esa estúpida cosa con ruedas- refunfuñaba de camino a casa.

Recogió un par de cosas que según él eran importantes y partió de inmediato hacia la estación de trenes. A pesar de estar entes de la hora indicada por el maestro entro al monstruoso transporte y de inmediato sintió como las nauseas se apoderaban de los controles de todo su cuerpo, cayo sobre un asiento doble, luego de eso no pudo mover musculo alguno durante todo el trayecto hasta el sitio indicado.

Subió al monstruoso transporte y de inmediato comenzó a sentir nauseas. A pesar de que el mata dragones había cambiado drásticamente después de la salida de Lucy no se le había quitado ni siquiera un poco el terror hacia los trasportes. El alegre e hiperactivo Natsu de hace seis meses ya no existía era como si la rubia le hubiera arrebatado todo, su alegría, el entusiamo, el optimismo, todo incluso el apego a sus compañero. Y el enojo que se había acumulado desde hace tiempo en algún momento tenia que ser liberado o algo muy malo pasaría.

El viaje para desgracia de Natsu duro dos días seguidos y el revoltijo en el estomago no seso en todo ese tiempo, el conductor con ayuda de un asistente dejaron al mareado peli salmón acostado en una banca vieja de la estación.

-Jet, hiciste lo que te dije?- pregunto el maestro sentado sobre la barra.

-Si, pero el conductor me miro muy extraño- creo que lo entenderá cuando lo vea en ese estado- respondio con una gotita de sudor cayendo desde su frente.

-ah! Que dolor de estomago todavía tengo ganas de vomitar- decía mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos el estomago.

Luego de estar bastante rato sin hacer nada mas que lamentarse, lo que no hubiera ocurrido si el viaje hubiera sido mas corto. Después de recuperarse po completo observo donde se encontraba, en un cartel decía "Estación Sheitilia" y desde la esquina se podia ver varias flechas con nombres indicando los camino. Se fue en la dirección que decia "templo escondido". Al colocar un pie sobre la nieve se hundió, quedando enterrado hasta la cintura. Frustrado intento salir pero con su calor corporal excesivamente mucho mas alto de lo normal, no podia hacer nada y con eso se le ocurrio una idea, se envolvió por completo y toda la nieve a su alrededor se comenzó a derretir con rapides, avanzo con este sistema hasta la sima de la montaña.

Encontró un templo con intrincados detalles con un tema en general en esto: copos de nieve. Un poco mas allá pudo divisar como la nieve flotaba… esperen flotaba?!, se acercó y observo como una chica con un pero blanco y orillas celestes, unos shorts celestes y brillos que relucían con el poco sol, botas altas y gruesas de igual color su melena larga y blanca que se mecía con gracia en el viento. Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba aun mas su rostro que de alguna manera se le hacia conocido al mata dragones.

La nieve que ase unos instantes flotaba flotaba cayo ruidosamente y el semblante de la peliblanca cambio a estar horrorisado, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona.

-Cuidado!- grito la chica apuntando frenéticamente con una mano hacia arriba.

Pov Normal

Quizas con demasiada lentitud Natsu miro hacia esa dirección y vio como una gran masa color blanco se acercaba a una velocidad increíble, en cosas de dos segundos se vio completamente cubierto por la pesada nieve. Pero salio tan rápido como entro gracias a su fuego que derritió lo kilos y kilos de nieve recién caídas.

-que fue eso?!- pregunto bastante alterado el pelirosado.

Lucy quien se había acercado para ayudarlo se dio cuenta de quien realmente era, se coloco en pose de pelea con las manos en palmas y los ojos desmesuradamente abierto.

Pov Lucy

-Estas bien?- pregunto el mago de fuego mientras salía de un salto del agujero que había hecho al derretir la nieve.

-_No me reconoce?!... es cierto el pelo_- pensé

Flash Back

-Bueno y esa tu habitación- anuncio Yuki- por cierto tienes el pelo blanco- dijo como si nada mientras caminaba por el extenso corredor.

-QUE!- tome con desesperación un mechón de pelo comprobando con mis propios ojos lo que ella había dicho- Po-porque?!-exigí una explicación bastante exasperada.

-Por los tigre- esta vez hablo Hiroto que se encontraba a un lado mio sonriendo como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de todo el mundo- es que cuando sales por las montañas resaltas mucho si no tienes el pelo blanco- me dedico una sonrisa sincera pero eso no me devolvería mi pelo rubio.

Fin Flash Back

-_Hay por dios es que de verdad preferiría enfrentarme a un tigre a tener el pelo blanco, no es que tenga algún problema con el blanco pero aquí ya hay demasiado, me duelen los ojos!-_ lloraba internamente olvidándome de la presencia de Natsu- No es nada- saque un abrigo con mi magia procurando que no se diera cuenta, necesitaba con urgencia taparme la cara y así que no me reconociera.

Lamentablemente a pesar de haber evolucionado bastante con el entrenamiento todavía no era lo suficiente como para estar en el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y eso me frustra demasiado.

-Ven acompáñame… supongo que Yuki coloco el anuncio- comencé a caminar en dirección al "templo" pero el no me siguió- que es lo que pasa?-pregunte mirándolo de reojo cuidando que mi rostro todavía siguiera cubierto.

-Es que tu voz me recuerda a alguien- contesto cabizbajo- pero esa persona me traiciono y ya no la quiero ver.

Ante esas palabras algo dentro de mi se rompió causando un dolor incontrolable, inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi pecho tratando de apaciguar el dolor pero fue en vano esa punzada no quería desaparecer. Para no causar sospechas e incluso sabiendo que la respuesta causaría mas dolor me arriesgue a preguntar.

-E-era una persona muy importante para ti por lo que veo- el solo agacho la cabeza aun mas y escondió su miranda en su flequillo, sus labios estaban apretados causando que la culpa carcomiera mi interior. Sin poder aguantar mas ese rostro triste que era provocado por mis acciones, comencé a caminar sin decir nada.

Pov Natsu

Subimos una pequeña escalera, pero la verdad es que no preste mucha atención por que pensaba en la chica, era tan parecida a Lucy que llegaba a dar miedo, lo peor es que aunque quiera seguir negándolo la extraño mucho pero siento que la extraño de manera diferente a como lo hace un amigo, pareciera que ella se hubiera llevado una parte importante de mi.

La chica no solo era parecida a ella si no que también estaba actuando extraño y raramente hoy estaba realmente atento a esos detalles que en general me hubieran pasado desapercibido, una parte de mi quería que ella fuera Lucy y otra no porque seguía enojado o mejor dicho disgustado, como cuando a alguien le quitan algo y no se lo quieren devolver, ese tipo de disgusto porque la extrañaba demasiado.

-Espera aquí voy a ir a buscar a mi maestra- hablo la peliblanca que hasta el momento no se había presentado, camino en dirección a un pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de este.

No me había fijado en como era el templo hasta que estuve solo y pudo ordenar un poco mis pensamientos. Le entraba viento por todos lados causando pequeños escalofríos que podia controlar solo porque poseía magia de fuego, pero ellos… como es que no se congelaban y ella andaba con tan poca ropa parecía una exhibicionista al igual que hielito, las paredes parecían estar tallas en el mismo risco pero parecían contar un historia de un romance que fue separado que al final los dos morían extrañándose y queriendo pero todo parecía ser la culpa del chico, ya que fue muy infantil como para aceptar la disculpas de la chica.

Me encontraba concentrado en los dibujo cuando la chica entro a la habitación acompañada de dos personas mas, un chico mas alto que ella y una señora de mas edad pero igualmente joven, me sorprendió que de apariencia eran casi iguales como si fueran hermanos o algo, todo lo que llevaban eras mucho pero mucho blanco.

La mas adulta se sentó en un cojín y con una mano indico que yo también lo hiciera, sus acompañantes también lo hicieron pero a su lado, me di cuenta de que la chica ya no llevaba el abrigo pero ahora tenia un par de guantes sin dedos rosado pálido cubriendo sus manos y como antes evitaba mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Veo que bienes de Fairy Tail- hablo con lentitud la mayor de las presentes- bueno, hoy no vas a alcanzar a hacer el trabajo por completo así que hoy te quedaras aquí- me dedico una amable sonrisa mientras se paraba con delicadeza- te quedaras en el cuarto de Lucy…- antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras o decir algo, la nombra exploto con un…

-QUE!... no señor eso no pasara! Y para que?- también se había parado y enfrentaba desde una altura considerablemente menor.

-Por que en tu pieza hay calefacción- hablo la maestra sin perder la tranquilidad.

-PERO SI NO HAY CALEFACCION EN NINGUNA PARTE, APARTE EL USA LA MAGIA DE FUEGO NO CREO QUE LE PASE NADA!- gritaba con exagerada rabia

-a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo- conteste interponiéndome en la discusión, Lucy me miro asesinamente con una vena resaltando en su frente. Me recordaba tanto a la verdadera Lucy…

-TU MALDITA SEA NATSU PODRIAS CALLARTE, NO APOLLAS EN NADA!- siguió gritando pero al parecer se habia percatado de algo, al igual que yo… como diablos es que sabia mi nombre?!, a lo mejor de verdad era ella… la verdadera Lucy.

-C-como es…- intente preguntar por qué, pero ella solo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida para mi

-siguela- esta vez me hablo el chico alto- va hacia su cuarto…- la mirada de Hiroto estaba algo decaída- ella nunca se a olvidado de ti, en realidad ella vino porque quería serte útil en las batallas, quería volverse fuerte por ti… y siempre eras su motivación, no sabes cuanto tiempo pasaba en la fría noche practicando sin descanso incluso llegando a estar enferma… así que por favor no seas malo con ella.

Su mirada estaba oscurecida y tenia una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza, que por un momento me confundio. Pero no me cabía en la cabeza que Lucy allá hecho eso por MI, pero sobre todo lo que mas me sorprende es que alla creido que era una carga para nosotros. Nunca se me habia pasado eso por la cabeza al contrario ella era muy importante para mi, por esa razón no me gustaba que saliera lastimada o que peleara… esperen?! Como?, entonces fui yo el que nunca la dejo pelear y eso fue porque?... a si porque no me gusta verla herida o que llore, de verdad la quiero muchísimo… bueno eso no basta para la definición que tenia sobre ella pero de verdad no encuentro la palabra indicada.

-Amor…- la que me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones esta vez fue Yuki- eso es lo que siente Natsu y ahora que lo tienes claro no la agás esperar mas y ve por ella.

Asentí con la cabeza medio ido pero de inmediato comencé a correr en dirección de Lucy olfateando su delicioso aroma, era un corredor bastante extenso y al final solo había una puerta. De un golpe abrí la puerta y encontrándome con una habitación casi vacía con solo una cama de dos plazas en medio, Lucy estaba sentada en la orilla mirando el suelo pensativamente.

-Lucy…- al escuchar mi voz se puso tensa de inmediato y sin poder resistirme mas salte sobre ella uniendo nuestros labios, pero ella en ningún momento correspondió al corto beso al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendida- no quiero que te separes de mi nunca mas, no me importa si quieres ser mas fuerte para mi estas bien así tal y como estas… para mi eres perfecta- sin querer le había dicho lo que nunca pensé que diría y por esta razón mi cara empezó a sentirse muy caliente- e- etto- comenzaba a separarme de ella algo incomodo cuando ella tomo mi cuello y me dio el mas dulce beso que he sentido en toda mi vida.

-Yo también te quiero tonto- concluyo con una tierna sonrisa.

Bueno eso es todo… a menos que quieran que tenga una segunda parte… bueno eso lo deciden ustedes … dejen reviews si quieren que lo continue :D


	2. Decisan ustedes

Hola em... perdon por la tardansa pero como dije tengo mi pc malo y estoy en examenes ... bueno ahora a lo que vengo .. quieren lemon en el cap o prefieren que lo aga en otro one-shot por que a mi me da lo mismo ustedes decidan :D

**A los que siguen siempre te esperare ... ya empece el cap ... en un cuaderno y con letra muy pequeña asi que demorare en pasarla a pc , secreto de magos ... pues al fin termine el otro cap pero para mi mala suerte esta en un cuaderno con el que no me separo pero hasta que tenga pc no podre subir nadita pero los tendre listos... **

**ADVERTENCIA SPOILER DE SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE A CONCIENCIA EL QUE LEE**

**lucy m_ _ _ e**

**jojojo bueno espero sus comentarios para poder teminar este two-shot o empezar uno bien calenton.. xD cuidense**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
